Des Vocaloids bien étranges
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Oh oui, les Vocaloids sont tout à fait normaux. Vu de loin. Parce que de près, l'on se rend compte rapidement qu'avec Miku Hatsune la diva, Luka Megurine la mystérieuse, Rin et Len Kagamine les jumeaux farceurs, Meiko et Kaito qui s'aiment autant qu'ils se détestent, la vie ne doit pas être facile tous les jours... Recueil de drabbles
1. Bien commencer la matinée

**J'ai une folle envie d'écrire quelques fanfictions sur les Vocaloids, mais en attendant de sortir peut-être quelques O.S, eh bien... voilà des drabbles. Parfois, je baserai ces drabbles sur des chansons des Vocaloids, mais je préciserai alors la chanson.**

 **Et pour bien commencer ce recueil de drabbles, commençons avec de l'humour ! (D'ailleurs ça sera souvent de l'humour, avec peut-être un peu de drame, ne sait-on jamais.)**

 **Disclaimer : Les Vocaloids ne m'appartiennent pas. On va dire que cela s'applique à tout le recueil, tant qu'à faire.**

* * *

 **1\. Bien commencer la matinée.**

Dès son arrivée dans la villa des Vocaloids, Luka sut qu'elle avait atterri dans une maison de fou.

Cela se voyait bien dès le matin, alors qu'elle _tentait_ de boire _tranquillement_ son thé.

Puis apparaissait Miku, qui avait l'avoir salué (elle était d'ailleurs la seule à l'appeler Luka-chan, ce qui surprenait toujours la concernée), allait préparer le petit déjeuner, à base de poireau, qu'importe que cela soit une omelette, des tartines, ou même un chocolat chaud.

Ensuite on entendait un grand « KYA ! » tandis que Kaito apparaissait, poursuivit par une Meiko très en colère avec une batte de base-ball (où l'avait-elle eu) ?

Et finalement arrivaient Rin et Len qui complotaient (probablement contre Kaito) à voix basse, un sourire innocent sur leur visage.

Alors, pendant que tous étaient assis autour de la table, Luka terminait son café en se disant qu'elle était vraiment entourée de gens très étranges.

Non pas que cela la dérangeait énormément.


	2. Une étrange Party

**Inspiré de la chanson Party x Party... Qui est tout bonnement géniale.**

* * *

 **2\. Une étrange Party**

— Et là on entre dans le donjon, et on se bat contre des Hommes-Poules !

— Euh... Des Hommes-Poules ?

— Après, finalement, on arrive dans la salle du boss et tu sais quoi ?

— ... Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

— Eh bien, en fait, le boss, c'était moi !

— D'accord...

— Et finalement je vous invite tous à venir faire la fête avec moi toute la nuit ! C'était vraiment un rêve génial, conclua Mika avec un grand sourire.

Luka la regarda sans rien dire. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de discuter avec Miku alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

Par contre...

— Miku-san ?

— Oui, Luka-chan ? ~

— ... Des Hommes-Poules ?


	3. Danger en voiture

**Je voulais ajouter Rin et Len, mais je me suis rendu compte que cela ferait trop de personne dans une seule voiture... C'est cinq maximum, respectons la loi ! (mais Rin et Len ne peuvent-ils pas compter pour une seule personne si on fait s'assoir l'un sur les genoux de l'autre ?)**

* * *

 **3\. Danger en voiture**

Ce fut vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

Si jamais ils ressortaient en vie de cette expérience, ils retiendraient la leçon : ne jamais laisser Meiko conduite, jamais.

Mais en attendant, il était trop tard. Alors, pendant que Miku créait les pires scénarios possibles, que Kaito, sur le siège passager, était en pleine crise de panique à côté d'une Meiko énervée de leurs réactions, Luka soupira, se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir.

— Luka-chan, nous allons mourir !

Soudainement, Miku s'agrippa soudainement à Luka qui, une fois la surprise passée, sourit discrètement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, ces virés en voiture mortelles.


	4. Une idée inédite

**Suki Kirai, avec Luka et Miku à la place de Rin et Len. C'était très drôle à voir.**

* * *

 **4\. Une idée inédite.**

— Non, Miku-san, je ne chanterai pas cette chanson avec toi.

— S'il-te-plait, Luka-chan ! Je suis sûr que ça va être amusant ! ~

— Non.

— Lukaaaaaa-chan !

Rin et Len regardèrent passer Luka et Miku d'un air surpris avant de se tourner vers Kaito et Meiko, qui ne semblaient nullement intéressé par la « dispute » entre Luka et Miku. Oneesan

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Luka-nee et Onee-san ? demanda Len.

— Oh, juste Miku qui veut reprendre une de vos chansons avec Luka, expliqua Meiko.

— Mais Luka-san n'a pas l'air très d'accord avec cette idée, ajouta Kaito.

— Quelle chanson ? demanda Rin.

— Suki Kirai.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Suki Kirai, avec Luka et Miku ?

Ils se levèrent d'un bond.

— LUKA-NEE ! ACCEPTE DE CHANTER AVEC ONEE-SAN !


	5. L'amour selon Kaito

**... Citrus, ça vous dit quelque chose comme manga ? Disons que... je l'ai lu récemment. C'était très drôle.**

* * *

 **5\. L'amour selon Kaito.**

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, baka ?

— Chut, Meiko-chan !

Meiko roula des yeux alors que Kaito la tira vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit, comme lui, légèrement caché à l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon.

— Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fais, baka ? réitéra Meiko, plus fortement.

— M-mais, Meiko-chan, regarde !

Kaito lui désigna le salon. Ils se penchèrent tous deux, discrètement, et virent, assises sur le canapé, en face d'une table basse avec des papiers contenant des partitions de chanson, Miku et Luka, profondément endormies l'une contre l'autre.

— Oui, elles dorment, et ?

— Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, Meiko-chan ?

Kaito sorti de sa poche son portable et le lui montra, souriant fièrement. Il avait pris une photo de Luka et Miku endormies.

— Je pourrais les faire chanter, maintenant ! Ah, que c'est beau l'amour...


End file.
